La imaginación algunas veces va en contra de uno
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: ¿Por que sentia aquella presión en su pecho al ver a su rival, sonriendole de forma calida a esa hermosa mujer? [okikagu] [au] [dedicatoria a Fayvi Garcia]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Vengo a dejar este one-shot del evento en el grupo "amamos el okikagu/we love okikagu, dedicandosela a _Fayvi Garcia._**

 **Espero que le gusten y lo disfruten :'D**

 ** _Los personajes son del gorila sorachi._**

* * *

 **La imaginación algunas veces va en contra de uno.  
[AU]  
[okikagu]  
[dedicada a Fayvi Garcia]**

* * *

No sabía por qué estaba ahí ¿Por qué lo seguía? ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba a su lado? ¿Qué era esta opresión que sentía en su pecho cuando veía a ÉL sonreírle cálidamente a esa mujer?

Kagura veía a escondida como su mayor rival entraba a un restaurante con una mujer que tenía un aura de ángel. Y se sentaban delante de las ventanas, siendo que sea más fácil ver sus movimientos.

Aún recordaba cuando estaba caminando a comprarse unos de sus preciados sukonbu y sin querer logró visualizar a su rival, conocido como el sádico, caminando al lado de una bella mujer en el parque. Ella se quedó quieta y sorprendida de ver al sádico comportarse como una persona normal; y no como era realmente.

El hambre se fue gracias a la escena que presenciaba.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a seguirlos a escondida, observando como su rival se portaba de lo más tierno con esa mujer. Pero sobre todo, ver que por esa mujer su rival tenía una cálida sonrisa; una que nunca pensó ver en su vida.

Y el malestar dentro de ella crecía.

" _Estúpido bastardo, hijo de la…"_ pensó Kagura lleno de envidia al ver la deliciosa comida que habían servido a su rival jurado y a esa mujer que no paraba de sonreír como si fuera un ángel.

El hambre había vuelto más potente a la pobre chica de cabello bermellón, quien no podía ir a ese restaurante y pedir comida por falta de dinero. Aunque podía ir y hacerse pasar por la amiga de aquel sádico idiota para conseguir comida; y de paso joder a su rival delante de esa hermosa mujer.

Era un plan simple pero perfecto.

Solo había dado un paso hacia aquel restaurante, cuando se detuvo al ver como su rival se sonrojaba a lo dicho de la mujer.

¿Acaso el sádico le gustaba esa mujer? Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente por la escena que estaba al frente de sus ojos. No entendía por qué su pecho se oprimía a tal pensamiento, no era su incumbencia si al sádico le gustaban las mujeres mayores que él.

— Y yo que pensaba que era gay – susurro en lo más bajos, queriendo que aquella opresión en su pecho ya no estuviera. Sin embargo, ahora estaba atenta a los detalles que pasaban desapercibido antes su ojos; haciendo que la opresión en su pecho creciera.

Los ojos carmesí de su rival transmitían ternura hacia esa bella mujer.

Dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Era un nuevo día y Kagura se levantó dando maldiciones a todos lo que estuviera en frente de su mirada. No había podido dormir gracias al recuerdo de su rival con esa mujer, se maldecía por dejar que le afectará de tal manera; que no podía obtener su sueño de belleza.

— Deja de maldecir a todo el mundo y mejor prepárate para ir a la escuela. No quiero ser regañado por esa vieja bruja porque una adolescente rebelde llega tarde a la escuela; por quedarse dormida – ordenó su vago tutor y profesor. Logrando que lo mirará con odio, pero que desayunara lo poco que había en la mesa e ir a la escuela temprano.

Solo cuando llego a la escuela se dio cuenta que vería a ese sádico, teniendo aún fresca en su mente el recuerdo de verlo con esa bella mujer.

Había disimulado bien delante de todos, como si nunca hubiera visto a ese idiota sádico con esa mujer. Pelearon como siempre lo hacían, siendo castigado por su profesor Ginpachi.

Las clases habían terminado, pero Kagura caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela toda furiosa mientras apretaba el escobillón que llevaba en sus manos. Se había dado cuenta, que el sádico bastardo se había escapado del castigo que tenían hoy. Lo buscaba esperando que estuviera durmiendo en algún lugar de la escuela y darle un tremendo golpe con el escobillón como castigo.

Se detuvo al escuchar unas voces en el patio por donde pasaba. Se acercó curiosamente al lugar del sonido, haciendo toda lo silenciosa que podía ser.

Ella al acercarse pudo ver la espalda del bastardo, quien parecía estar discutiendo con una chica que parecía ser de nivel menor.

— ¿Por qué me rechaza así, Okita-senpai? -las voz de la chica estaba agitada por aguantar sus lágrimas.

— Ya te dije que no me gusta y no estoy interesado en esa cosa -contestó fríamente el castaño a la chica que estaba delante de él —. Eres insoportable, déjame de una buena vez.

Fueron esas palabras las que hizo que la chica corriera llorando hacia la otra dirección.

" _Por qué dice que no está interesado si ayer lo vi con su novia"_ pensó la chica de cabello bermellón tras los escuchados por el castaño, al mismo tiempo que sentía otra vez aquel apretón en su pecho al recordar cómo actuó el bastardo con esa mujer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí china? – preguntó el castaño al sentir la presencia de la chica de cabello bermellón, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella sin mostrar alguna emoción que no sea la curiosidad.

Kagura dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo, no obstante, rápidamente se recompuso y se acercó a su rival dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el escobillón.

— ¿Qué te pasa perra? – le gritó bastante enfadado el castaño, sintiendo como su sangre corría por su cabeza.

— Esto te pasa por escapar del castigo – reclamó Kagura, sus ojos azulados expresaba toda la molestia que sentía en esos momentos.

— No fue el único, después de todo estás aquí ahora – se burló el castaño. Provocando que Kagura se sonrojara de la vergüenza y desviará la mirada al no poder contradecir aquello.

Como le encantaba ver esas reacciones de ella.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tenías una novia? – era apenas audible aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, Kagura lo había hecho siguiendo su curiosidad y sus emociones que le pedían a gritos.

— ¿De qué hablas china loca? – se notaba la confusión que tenía el castaño en el momento en que logró escuchar la pregunta de la chica de cabello bermellón.

— Hablo de tu novia… esa con la que estabas paseando ayer – pareciera que el suelo era bastante interesante de mira, ya que Kagura no miraba al castaño. Sintiéndose nerviosa y ansiosa como muy pocas veces pasaba.

Sougo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su rival.

— jajajajaja no esperaba que jajajaja fueras celosas china jajajajajaja – exclamó divertido el castaño.

Kagura lo miro toda molesta al darse cuenta que se reía de ella. Estaba por darle otra vez con el escobillón cuando fue detenida por el castaño, quien se había empezado a calmarse.

— Para que lo sepas china estúpida. Esa mujer con quién me viste es mi hermana mayor – El castaño pudo apreciar como esos ojos azulados lo miraban sorprendido mientras su blanquecina cara se teñía en un lindo carmesí; de seguro por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿T-tu hermana? – pregunto kagura cuando se sintió menos avergonzada por lo que había creído.

— Si, mi hermana. ¿Acaso no viste que físicamente somos parecidos? – pregunto aun divertido de la situación.

— Ah… - soltó Kagura al darse cuenta que el sádico tenía la razón, ahora que recordaba bien la apariencia de la mujer. Haciendo que la vergüenza fuera más fuerte dentro de su pequeño ser.

— Aun así no esperaba que fueras tan celosa china – el castaño ya tenía una sonrisa sádica adornada en su rostro. Provocando a la chica que tenía al frente de él.

— ¡N-No estaba celosa. Solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo! – la cara de kagura ya no se podía diferenciar con su cabello por lo roja que estaba.

— Deja de ser una tsundere y admite que me ama. – soltó el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta.

Aquella frase había paralizado a la chica de cabello bermellón.

— ¿Q-quien estaría enamorada de ti? – gritó toda furiosa tras recuperarse de la impresión, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el castaño, quien solo esquivaba los ataques.

— venga china. Deja de ser tan orgullosa y admite tus sentimientos por mí – siguió molestando el castaño.

— No tengo ningún sentimiento por ti estúpido sádico – decía con seguridad, sin embargo su cara y expresiones decía todo lo contrario a su palabra — Además eso no cambiaría nada si fuera así.

El castaño sonrió de forma traviesa a escucharla.

— Eso es lo que tú crees, china – aprovecho el pulso de kagura para acercarse a ella. Aprovechando que estaba desprevenida agarro su cintura, sintiendo su cuerpo más cerca que nunca.

Y la beso.


End file.
